Pinguinos
by Oudri
Summary: Kido y Haruna tienen algo en comun, ambos gustan de los pinguinos. Una historia de dos hermanos los cuales siempre estaran juntos, contada desde la perspectiva de Haruna, NO INCESTO!, perdonen el mal summary pero es mi primera historia y tal ves la ultima


Para mi cumpleaños numero 14, Aki y todo el club de futbol organizaron una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa junto con la complicidad de mis padres y la tuya. Ese día nunca lo podre olvidar. Fue el primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos después de que ambos saliéramos del orfanato y nos adoptaran diferentes familias. En la mañana de mi cumpleaños un sonido me despertó, era Natsumi quien me hablaba para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños y para avisarme que pasaría por mi en un rato más para ir al centro comercial para escoger mi regalo de cumpleaños, justo cuando estaba por oponerme, colgó.

Suspire resignada, ese día aunque era mi cumpleaños no quería hacer gran cosa, como era costumbre en casa, en unos momentos más mis padres vendrían a despertarme cantando las mañanitas y con el pastel, me darían los regalos y mamá preguntaría que quería de comer, todos los años pedía lo mismo, no necesitaba más celebración que eso, cuando los chicos me preguntaron este año que haría para mi cumpleaños y les comente que lo mismo de todos los años, todo mundo me consideraba una persona alegre así que nadie imagino esa respuesta, pusieron una cara de sorpresa, todos, todos excepto tu, tenias una sonrisa en tu rostro como si esperaras esa respuesta, algo estabas tramando, pero decidí no darle importancia.

Volví a poner el celular en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a mi cama y me volví a tapar, cerré los ojos y fingí estar dormida, no quería este año arruinar la tradición, escuche a mis papás subir la escalera, siempre era lo mismo, mi papá rezongaba por ser el quien llevara el pastel y mi mamá los regalos, ella fácilmente podría hacer que las cosas cambiaran pero como el chiste era no despertarme nunca decía nada, al llegar al quinto escalón, mi papá tropezaba con sus propios pies y casi tira los pasteles, es en ese momento que mi mamá sin palabras hacia que mi papa le diera el pastel y el llevara los regalos, el resto del trayecto hasta mi cuarto pasaba sin contratiempos.

Escuche el rechinar de la puerta, sabía que ellos ya estaban ahí, a un lado de mi cama, empezaron a cantar fuertemente y yo abrí mis ojos fingiendo que me despertaba, todo paso como debía pasar, excepto una cosa, mi mamá no pregunto que era lo que quería comer, me extraño por un rato pero como siempre pedía exactamente lo mismo supuse que ya sabría que cocinar, así que lo deje pasar. Cuando salieron de mi recamara solté una pequeña risita, no por lo que acababa de pasar (el ver a mis padres haciendo el oso), si no que probablemente como cada año despertaban a algunos vecinos.

Me dirigí al baño y tome una ducha, salí y me vestí, me puse una falda pues era primavera y hacia calor, una blusa sin mangas y unos zapatos a juego, estaba lista.

Natsumi llego y nos fuimos al centro comercial, había tantas cosas, entramos a muchas tiendas de ropa, y al fin escogí un lindo vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla, perfecto para la estación. Cuando salimos ya era un poco tarde, perdimos la noción del tiempo en aquel lugar.

Llegamos a mi casa y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver todo apagado, mis papás no me habían avisado que saldrían, invite a pasar a Natsumi, le dije que como compensación por haberme llevado al centro comercial le daría un poco de pastel que hizo mi mamá, acepto, cuando abro la puerta casi me da un paro cardiaco al ver a todos gritando "SORPRESA" , fue tan grande mi alegría que unas lagrimas rebeldes salieron por mis ojos, me miraron preocupados pero el capitán con una sonrisa en la cara les dijo que fue tanta mi sorpresa que salió por los ojos en forma de lagrima, por primera vez Endo tenia razón, la fiesta era muy agradable, tenia buen ambiente, las bromas de Kogure a los descuidados con su comida, Fudo gastándote bromas, el capi convenciendo a unos de jugar futbol, Kazemaru le iba a decir que lo olvidara por un rato pues era mi fiesta pero fui más rápida que el y le dije que era una buena idea, así todos fuimos al patio y empezamos a patear la pelota y dar pases, la mayoría acertaban y llegaban centrados, pero otros ( la mayoría de las managers, yo aunque no soy una jugadora me defendía) hacían que esto tuviera un toque de gracia al no poder patear la pelota, o los pases se iban chuecos, mi madre desde dentro de la casa nos grito por que ya era hora de abrir los regalos.

Ese día me regalaron de todo, ropa, zapatos, relojes, un balón de futbol, unos lentes nuevos, todos muy bonitos y se agradecían pero había una persona que aun no me había dado un regalo, tu, pensé que se te habría olvidado comprar uno, pero conociéndote como te conocía sabia que eso era muy difícil, entonces te paraste, tomaste una caja grande y me la entregaste, era muy grande y no tenía idea de que podría ser, la abrí y vi que era un peluchote de pingüino, un pingüino emperador real para ser más precisos, alguien en la sala grito "es un regalo para ella no para ti" no pude identificar al dueño de la voz, lo que pocos sabían era que al igual que a ti, mi animal favorito eran los pingüinos, sonreí y te abrace.

Ya en mi recamara, después de que la fiesta terminara y todos se fueran, me tire sobre mi cama y abrace al pingüino, al hacerlo algo crujió, debajo de un ala había una nota que decía "para que sepas que nunca estarás sola aunque no vivamos juntos, siempre estaremos juntos", aun después de ser adoptado por el señor Kido nunca dejo de pensar en mi y protegerme, seguía siendo el mismo.

Una semana después de mi cumpleaños mí hermano viniste de visita, comiste con nosotros, parecías un hijo más, subí a mi cuarto, tome el pingüino al que había bautizado como Yuu, el mismo sobrenombre que utilizaba Fudo para hacete enojar y fue por eso que escogí ese nombre, cuando lo viste, tu cara fue de sorpresa al ver que tenia una capa roja y unos gogles azules, muy parecidos a los que tu usabas, tu expresión paso de una de sorpresa a una sonrisa "ahora si podre sentir que estas junto a mi, hermanito" fue lo que te dije correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Han pasado años desde mi cumpleaños numero 14, tiempo en el cual me han regalado más peluches pero el único que esta en mi cama y duerme conmigo es ese pingüino con capa, lo veo, aun me acuerdo de que yo también te di un pingüino en uno de tus cumpleaños, cuando te lo entregue tu sacaste unas gafas rojas y se las pusiste, "siempre juntos" fue lo que dijiste, me sentí muy feliz.

Ahora estoy en el hospital, acostada en una cama blanca bastante incomoda, todos los que alguna ves pertenecieron a Raimon o a Inazuma Japan estaban en ese cuarto contando anécdotas, simplemente riendo, algo inusual para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, nadie se sentía cómodo pero fingían para que no me sintiera más mal.

Recargue mi cabeza en Yuu, me puse de lado y tome tu mano, no te habías separado del lado de la cama, me volteaste a ver, te sonreí y dije: " ya es hora", asintiste, me cubriste con la capa que solías usar en el instituto imperial, todos se callaron y voltearon a vernos, te sacaste los lentes, ahora podía ver sus ojos rojos, sacaste tu celular y pusiste una canción, empezó a sonar, los presentes ahí la reconocieron de inmediato. Al tiempo Endo, Goengi, mi esposo Fubuki (esa es otra historia), Kasemaru y tu empezaron a cantar

_Na na-na-na Na na-na-na_

Los volteaste a ver, ellos te sonrieron y me voltearon a ver sin dejar de cantar

_kyoushitsu no kokuban ńi_

empezó Endo

_kaita moji_

le siguió Kazemaru

_zenbu kieta keredo mo_

cantaron ambos

_minna de egaita seishun wa_

esta ves fue Fubuki el que canto

_zettai mou kienai_

Ahora es Goengi quein canto

_omoide sa_

Se escucho cantar a tu, Fubuki y Goengi

_kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai_

Los 5 en coro cantaron

_tomuna ni to-oku_

Ahora fue tu turno de cantar solo

_jana le ta-ate_

_itsumo akarima enoyoi minnai choiite_

Todos juntos de nuevo

_kura imataita-ate_

Volvió a cantar Fubuki

_warainita eta mitaini__  
__utsumukanaide waratte yukou_

Todos juntos

_sayunara matane!_

Fubuki, Goengi y tu se volvieron a escuchar

_matane!_

Kazemaru hizo el coro

_utsumukanaide waratte yukou !sayonara_

Otra ves ustedes 3

_sayonara_

Ahora en el coro además de Kazemaru, Endo también canto

_matane!_

Los 5 se escuchaban por todo el cuarto

_mokutachino dagueganomidu_

Kazemaru tenia bonita voz

_kowo teini minaido tame wo umeta_

Endo se esforzaba por no desafinar

_itsuca omo kida kinoshitade_

A ti no te importaba el como cantaras, solo querias complacerme

_zettai manaminade atsumanowo_

En serio no se por que ustedes 3 se ponían de acuerdo para cantar juntos

_kimito deaeta kotowe umarekawaretainda_

Todos juntos

_Kounachikuuno_

Rio un poco cuando Kazemaru canta otra vez, noto cierto patrón aquí

_sukinirareta itsuka kanalatseua eukana sore sore no sekaide_

Los 5 se escuchan muy bien juntos

_mune ni idaita yume wo_

Tu turno

_nakusanaide sano mamani__  
__utsumukanaide waratte yukou_

Deberian considerer hacer un grupo

_sayonara matane!_

Goengi, Fubuki y tu se esfuerzan por sonar parejos

_matane!_

Endo es ahora quien hace el coro

_utsumukanaide waratte yukou !sayunara_

Creo que no pude haber escojido mejor canción para este momento, vuelvo a reir, hasta pareciera que los 5 se pusieron a practicar

_Sayonara_

Sigo sin entender como es que se organizan, es muy gracioso que ustedes 3 canten juntos

_Sayonara_

Vuelven a repetir Endo y Kaze

_matane!_

Pero eso seria imposible, solo tu sabias que era esta canción la que quería escuchar

_minna de egaita seishun wa_

Siempre supe que Fubuki cantaba bien, pero también sabia que era muy penoso

_minna de egaita seishun wa_

En serio hermanito deberías de cantarle a tus hijos

_omoide sa_

Creo que esto de cantar no le queda a Goengi pero creo que Yuka de chiquita debio de ser feliz con eso

_kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai_

Chicos, el escucharlos cantar me hace sentir tan feliz

_dounañi tooku_

Escucharte cantar junto con Fubuki y Goengi es muy divertido y más por las caras que intentan no hacer

_janaleta-ate__  
__itsuka mata anerujimo aroxi minirixiute_

En definitiva ustedes tienen que sacar un disco

_analeta-ate__  
__itsuka mata anerujimo aroxi minirixiute_

Ya me acostumbre a este trio tan disparejo

_yume no_

Kaze y Endo hacen un buen dueto

_Susuki womia tewarechini__  
__utsumukanaide waratte yukou_

Dentro de todas las canciones que pueden exisistir escoji esta no por el ritmo ni el cantnante, si no por la letra

_sayonara matane!_

Ya no se me ocurre que decir de estos 3

_matane!_

Creo que estar en este estado me hace pensar cosas raras, Endo y Kaze harian bonita pareja, espero que Aki no pueda leer pensamientos o me mata

_utsumukanaide waratte yukou !_

Yo compraría su disco si sacasen uno y no lo digo por que los conozca, si no por que realmente cantan bien

_Sayonara_

De ustedes 3 el más guapo es Fubuki, Goengi tiene lo suyo por eso es pareja de Natsumi pero tu tienes algo que nadie más tiene, esos ojos rojos, si, es cierto que Afuro también tiene los ojos del mismo color pero hay algo en tu mirada que los hace diferente

_Sayonara_

Aunque Aki me mate sigo diciendo que esos dos harian bonita pareja

_matane!__  
__Na na-na-na Na na-na-na Na na-na-na Na na-na-na Na na-na-na_

Al cantar los 5 esta ultima parte de la canción me sale una lagrima, mi momento ha llegado, llamo tu atención, cuando volteas te dedico la ultima sonrisa y te digo "Gracias" para después cerrar mis ojos para no volverlos a abrir, lo ultimo que puedo escuchar antes de que mi mente deje mi cuerpo es un "Juntos para siempre" que sale de ti.

Hermano gracias, gracias por todo, por nunca dejarme sola aunque yo pensara que me abandonaste, se que no me lo pediste pero ahora te retribuiré un poco de lo que has hecho por mi, ahora me toca cuidarte a ti.

Años después en el cementerio de la cuidad en la parte más alejada y alta se puede ver 4 tumbas debajo de un gran roble, la primera y segunda de derecha a izquierda pertenecen a papá y mamá respectivamente, son las tumbas de nuestros padres biológicos, el tiempo no ha tenido piedad con ellas pues apenas se pueden ver los nombres de sus dueños, las 2 que siguen son la tuya y la mía, arriba de estas se encuentran dos peluches muy peculiares, son dos pingüinos, uno con lentes rojos y otro con una capa y unos gogles muy extraños, el pingüino de lentes rojos esta recargado en el pingüino con capa y ambos dirigen su vista hacia el hermoso atardecer.

Fin


End file.
